A Late Birthday Gift
by KnightSpark
Summary: Ragna and Celica get lost in the forest during a hike, which is not very surprising when you're with someone with no sense of direction, when they stumble across a hot spring. They take a dip in water and take some time to talk about their feelings for each other. (Futa!RagnaxCelica)


**KS: I have more goodness for you people. And it's on a certain healer's birthday, oh, I'm so happy for Celica, why did she had to go~ (sobs)**

 **Celica: Um... can we start the story now?**

 **KS: Huh? Oh yeah, I almost forgot. ACTION!**

* * *

Deep in a forest, two girls who were going on a simple nature hike got lost because one of them decided to go down a separate path, thinking it was a shortcut to something. She ran ahead, forcing the other girl to chase after her so she wouldn't get lost or hurt herself.

"Hmmm… I'm pretty sure we're going the right way only a couple more feet," she said, putting the map away and continued going down the same way she was walking.

"Dammit, Celica, you've been saying that for four hours," the other girl complained. "It was still noon when you decided to go off on your own the sun is going to set soon now are you sure your reading that map right? I'm pretty sure we've passed that same moss covered rock 8 times already. This WAS just suppose to be a quick nature hike you know? I should have known your terrible sense of direction would get us lost."

"Come on, Ragna," Celica yells from a distance. "I think I see a clearing up ahead."

Ragna let out a frustrated groan. "She never listens does she…" Ragna does a double take after hearing what Celica said. "Wait, when did she get so far ahead- HEY CELICA, WAIT UP! DON'T GO TOO FAR WITHOUT ME!" She races after Celica.

"Hmmm…" Celica hums to herself looking at the map again. "Okay, I was right. We are going the right way and we'll get there before nightfall. Let's go!" Before Celica could run off, she was stopped by a hand grabbing her shoulder.

"Celica do you mind if I see that map?" Ragna asks. Celica hands her the map. "Okay, lets see if we have bee-" Ragna looks down at the map and gets slighty miffed. "Celica, the map was upside down. We weren't going in circles… WE WERE GOING IN THE OPPOSITE DIRECTION!" Ragna calms down slighty "And how old is this map? I'm pretty sure this is all overgrown forest by now."

She rolls up the map and lightly bops Celica on the head with it. Celica rubs the spot where Ragna hit her.

"What do you mean we were going the opposite direction? I'm sure I was reading the map right." Celica grabs the map and points to a clearing that reads Hot Springs Resort "See? We're almost there."

Ragna rubs her eyes, tired from all the walking. "Celica, this was supposed to be a quick hike through a not so dense forest, so I don't know how you got the idea to look for a hot springs resort that probably doesn't even exist anymore. Who even gave you that map or the idea to look for it?"

Celica thinks for a bit. "Hmmmmmmm… Oh, right! I remember that Tao said she found a hot spring in the woods nearby when she was looking for a way to the city, so when I asked her where it was, she gave me a map and it already had a line to where she thinks she saw it. When i think about it, it seemed awfully convenient that Tao had the map with an already drawn line to the spring."

" _Yeah, super convenient,_ " Ragna thought sarcastically." _I have a feeling that SOMEBODY did this on purpose._ _I should have asked Kokonoe to let me bring Minerva along, maintenance be damned._ "

"Okay Celica, since your so keen on finding this hot spring we'll keep searching. But if it gets dark, we're camping out and going back home in the morning, got it?"

"Aye-aye, Ragna," Celica said enthusiastically. She reaches for the map but Ragna pulls it away before she can grasp it.

"Also, I'm leading the way. I don't want you getting us more lost than we already are." She walks away map in hand.

"Thats not true, Ragna. Celica says in a huff, following after the reaper. "I wouldn't get us lost."

* * *

After another two hours of searching, night has fallen and Ragna is certain they'll never find it.

"Hey Celica, we're never going to find it. We might as well camp out for the night."

No response was heard from Celica.

"Hey Celica are you listening?"

No response once more Ragna turns around and see that Celica was nowhere near her.

"Celica? Where are you?"

"I'm over here Ragna!" She calls back. Ragna immediately runs over to the source and sees Celica standing near a tree.

"Oh, thank God," she panted. "Why did you wander off and where are you look-" Ragna stops mid-sentence to look at what Celica is looking at.

It was beautiful. A clear hot springs illuminated by some kind of low light luminous plant that grows around the spring. There is a waterfall at the back with bright blue crystals that shine brighter than the plants emerge around it with some growing out the base. It doesn't have any sign of humans in years, yet there seems to be a perfectly intact cabin and the larger animals don't seem to come by often, so the grass still seems pristine. It's as if time has completely forgotten about this place.

Ragna looks at Celica who looks back at her with a smile and giggled. "We found it, Ragna."

"Yeah… yeah, we did," Ragna says in complete disbelief.

Ragna is the first to take a step near the spring and kneels in front of it to put her hand in the water. "It's a mineral spring. It's extremely rare to find one of these in nature that isn't completely corrupted by seithr." Ragna gets up and wipes her hand. "We should check out that cabin to see if-"

"CANNONBAAAALL!" Celica yells out as she jumped into the water. The impact caused it to splash everywhere, including Ragna. "Come on, Ragna. The water's great!"

Ragna, with an annoyed look, spits out some water that she accidentally sucked in during the awe that was Celica's sudden cannonball. "I can't I didn't bring a swimsuit. I wasn't expecting a sudden trip to a hot spring. Do you expect me to go in?" She realized something. "Wait, you aren't naked right?"

Celica laughed. "No, silly. Makoto and Noel gave me this special lotion thing called Golden Angel. When you spread it on your girly bits, it forms a swimsuit on the spots you covered." Celica floats up on her back to reveal a cute flower patterned swimsuit with frills.

" _Huh. That's neat,_ " Ragna thinks to herself " _I'm starting to find out who are the real masterminds of this whole thing._ "

She let out a sigh of defeat. "Alright Celica, I'll join you. Just pass me that angel stuff.

"It's over there." Celica points to a tree root where she neatly put her clothes and the Golden Angel bottle.

Ragna walks over to where Celica pointed to and picks up the bottle and her clothes, then walks to the abandoned cabin to change. "I'll be right out."

"Okaaaay~" Celica says as she backstrokes in the water.

Ragna reaches the cabin and knocks just in case somebody lives inside. When there was no reply, she opened the door and goes inside to see that its fully furnished. The TV even has working satellite. Ragna would check more but she needed to change out of her wet clothes.

As she changes Ragna begins to think to herself for a moment. " _I don't know who set this up. It has to be Noel, Makoto, Kagura or hell, maybe even all three because it isn't hard to convince Tao to do anything as long as you offer her food. But still, despite how lost we got, it's been fun spending time with Celica. Speaking of, her breasts are more full than I thought they were. They have to be at least a B or C cup… maybe somewhere in the middle._ "

Ragna finishes undressing and notices her dick is semi-hard. "Oh, great, now you're active. I don't know how this angel stuff is gonna work when your up like this. Let's see what the instructions are."

 **Size up your breasts with your hands to get a good idea of how much of to use of the special gel crafted from the finest golden sea cucumber, then pour the amount you think you need to cover at least most of your breasts then rub it on to make the top. Afterwards, pour only a palm size amount into your hand and rub into your crotch area and hips to make the bottom. Warning: Golden Angel dissolves when exposed to fresh water.**

"Huh. Seems simple enough. Good thing this is a hot spring and not a fresh water spring." Ragna squirts enough to fit her hands and begins rubbing them on on her breasts. "Ooh, it's cold. I hope my nipples wont show through this stuff." The gel sticks but doesn't form into a swimsuit top "What? Why isn't this working? Don't tell me my breasts got bigger." She growls in frustration. "Damn it Tao… and your groping habit."

"Come on, Ragna!" Celica yelled from outside. "What's taking so long?"

"Hold on, I'll be right out soon!" she yelled back. "Alright, Ragna, just pour a little more."

Ragna pours some more and thoroughly applies it to the under side of her breasts and up around her neck. She fails to take notice of the small bit sliding down her stomach.

"Okay, that should be enough. Now for the crotch."

Ragna pours a small amount to cover her crotch and makes a line around her hips towards her back. The applied gel sliding down her stomach reaches the amount near her crotch and fuses with it.

"Alright, it's finally working." The swimsuit forms and it is a red and black halter cross style swimsuit except its pretty thin it full exposes her stomach, it doesn't cover much of her breasts leaving some exposed, her nipples were poking a bit out of the fabric, the underwear part feels breezy because there isn't a lot of fabric, and even though its all connected it feels like it'll fall apart with any sudden movement.

"WHAT THE HELL!? I'M PRETTY DAMN SURE I APPLIED THIS STUFF RIGHT!" she snapped. "Great, now I look like some stripper. At least nobody is around to see me like this. And what is this snug pressure around my crotch? Is it compressing my dick? It kind of hurts, but also feels weirdly good. I hope this doesn't make my boner worse," she sighed. "Alright, time to face the music."

Ragna finally exits the cabin and sees that Celica isn't swimming in the water anymore. So she looks for signs that she wandered off again only to see that she's sitting over by the waterfall lost in thought, feet in the water, hair undone, and her body dripping from her previous swim, glistening from the light emitted by the crystals.

Ragna is stunned by the sight she can't even speak the words to describe what shes looking at.

 _"Wow, Celica looks really beautiful sitting there. It's like she's a goddess overlooking this spring and this is the first time I see her with her hair down. She looks cute with that ponytail she usually has, but she looks downright stunning with her hair down… What am I thinking about here? Where are these thoughts coming from? Am I blushing? Am I in love with Celica? WHERE AM I COMING UP WITH THESE CONCLUSIONS?!_ "

As Ragna is lost in her own thoughts Celica comes back from her own and sees that Ragna is going crazy over in the distance. "Now, what is she doing over there?" Celica gets up and walks over to where Ragna is having her moment.

"Heeeey Ragna, you're finally out."

The sudden shout snaps Ragna out of her deep thinking.

"Y-yeah, I'm done." Ragna closes her eyes and rubs the back of her head not noticing Celica suddenly running and picking up speed.

"RAGNABAAAAALL!" Celica jumps with her arms out.

"Huh? GAAH!" Ragna is suddenly hugged by Celica but because she ran and jump it was more like a hard push causing both to fall into the water.

Ragna floats up with Celica lying face down into her breasts she spits some water out "Celica, what the hell? We could have drowned."

Celica looks up from Ragna's breasts and smiles. "I knew we were going to be fine. You'd never let us drown."

Ragna blushes and looks away. "W-Whatever."

Celica begins fondling Ragna's breasts. "Wow Ragna, you're as big as my sister. What do you two eat to get them this big?"

Ragna blushes harder and strains to keep a moan in. "Celica, please stop being so eager with the rubbing. You're making it difficult to keep it in."

Celica stops for a moment and looks up at Ragna. "Keep what in?" Celica's leg rubs up against Ragna's crotch, causing her to moan a little. "Oh, that's what you mean."

"Yeah, so if you would please get off me…" Ragna groaned.

Celica turns around to lie on Ragna's back with her head nestled between her breasts. "Nope. How about I just lay here promise to not move so much and we can just float around?"

Ragna sighs and relents. "Okay, but don't get any funny ideas."

They stayed in the spring, floating on the water looking up at the stars as they heard the water splash from the waterfall not saying anything. A couple minutes pass and Ragna is first to speak up.

"Hey, Celica."

"Yeah?"

"You seemed to be lost in thought earlier. What were you thinking about?" Ragna asked.

Celica thought for a moment. "I was thinking about everything that happened before this moment. How we got lost in the woods and how you were always there to keep watch over me."

Ragna nodded. "Right."

"I was also thinking about my sister and Mr. Jubei and how they have a daughter," Celica continued. "It's funny, because they didn't start out liking each other."

Ragna chuckled. "Is that so? Well, the old man doesn't seem the type to just fly off the handle for no reason."

Celica laughed as well. "Yeah. Its strange isn't it? How two people who barely know each other can fall in love."

"I guess."

"What about you, Ragna? What were you thinking about earlier that caused you to do that weird dance?"

Ragna blushes. "N-Nothing." She tried to change the subject."How about you Celica? Do you have anybody you fell in love with?"

"Hmm… Well, there was this one girl I met while trying to find my father," Celica said. "She couldn't remember her name but she did travel with me to help me find my father and protected me along the way. She was a lot like you, now that I think about it."

"Hmm… okay."

"How about you, Ragna? Do you have anybody you like?"

Ragna sighed. "Well, I've never stood in one place long enough to make a connection, not counting the rabbit or master. And it wasn't until I met Tao that I started making connections with people. I began talking with more people like that big breasted doctor or the loud ninja, and I also met my sister Jin. But it wasn't until my encounter with Noel that things in my life really began changing. I became a bit softer and more approachable, but I was kind of a bitch to her in the beginning. I did meet this cute meek girl named Lambda. I think she was Kokonoe's PFD, but she didn't give the vibe of a cold emotionless machine. She was more like a curious girl new to the world. However, an encounter with Terumi cost her life and I felt terrible that I couldn't save her."

Celica frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that, Ragna."

"It's fine," the reaper said. "I know she's in a better place. However, I didn't have time to dwell on it since that bitch Terumi did something to Noel. So with the support from Lambda's Idea Engine, I beat that bitch and saved Noel from whatever Terumi did to her. I lost my left arm in the process, though."

Celica giggled. "Look at you. You're quite the hero, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but after saving her from Terumi, she bawled her eyes out calling me an idiot. It felt like I had a proper little sister again whining that her big sister hurt herself for her sake. After that, we went our seperate ways but met up again in Ikaruga where I met one of Noel's best friends… um, what was her name again?

"Makoto," Celica answered.

"Thank you. Actually, I think I met up with Noel before I met you first, didn't I?

"Yes, you were unconscious in the middle of the road and I healed you a bit with magic before you ran off again."

Ragna scratched her head awkwardly. "Well, some more things happened and it leads up to here floating in a lake with you."

Celica looks around and states, "Please keep in mind that this is a work made by a fan, so if you want to know the real story please play BlazBlue Chronophantasma."

Ragna looked at her in confusion. "What was that about?"

"Nothing," Celica said. "But in your story, you forgot to answer my question."

"Uh… what was the question again?"

"Do you have anybody you like?" Celica asked once more.

Ragna blushes. "Yeah, I do. She's this cute brown haired girl in a school girl uniform with a cape and has a really bad sense of direction."

Celica pouts at the mention of the bad sense of direction.

"Buuuut…"

"Buuuut?"

"But she-" The sound of the waterfall grows louder and they realize they've drifted near the bottom of the waterfall.

"CELICA!"

Ragna grabs Celica and flips around so the waterfall crashes on her back, causing them both to dip below the water about four feet. After a couple seconds underwater, they surface on the other side of the waterfall and Ragna flips back over.

Ragna is gasping trying to catch her breath and holds her back in pain. "Agh, my back… Celica, are you okay?"

Celica also gasping manages to say "Yeah, I'm ok." Celica looks up to see where they are and is in awe. "Ragna, look."

Ragna opens her eyes and sees a cave covered in the same blue crystals outside. It's almost like a Crystal Forest.

"It's beautiful," Celica said.

Ragna nods her head in agreement, but not because of the crystals but because she's seeing a similar sight to what she saw earlier but somehow its even more beautiful because of Celica's smile.

"Oh right, you must be in a lot of pain. Hold on, I'll heal you."

Celica gets off Ragna and brings her body to a nearby shore in the cave, rests her head on her lap and begins to heal Ragna.

"Feeling better?" Celica asks.

Ragna nods. "Yeah, thanks a lot."

Celica looks at Ragna's face. "Hey, Ragna. About that girl I mentioned I probably won't ever meet her again. But I believe I know another girl I've fallen for."

Ragna looks up at Celica. "I know where this is going so…"

Ragna gives Celica a long kiss then breaks. "I'll beat you to it."

Celica gives Ragna a light push. "Ragna, you dummy! I was going to do that," she huffs.

"Don't worry, you'll have plenty of chances in the future to beat me to a kiss," Ragna said with a smug smile.

"LIKE NOW!" Celica jumps on Ragna causing her to lose her balance and bang her head on the wall behind her Celica only notices after she gives her brief kiss. "Oh… sorry, Ragna."

Ragna rubs her head. "It's fine. Just be more careful of your surroundings."

Celica finally takes notice of Ragna's swimsuit. "You went out in that? Are you sure you used that product right? My Swimsuit isn't connected like yours is."

Ragna in an annoyed huff. "Yes, I'm sure i used it right. I don't know what went wrong."

A drop of water falls onto the swimsuit and it begins wiggling.

"What's going on with your swimsuit, Ragna?" Celica asks.

"I'm not sure," Ragna said as it completely dissolves. "WHAT THE HELL!?"

Ragna quickly covers her breasts and crotch "Isn't this a mineral spring? Why did it dissolve its only suppose to do that in…" The realization hit her. "This isn't a hot spring, this is a normal spring that's heated up by some kind of ars magus that probably has bath salts in it to make it look like a hot spring."

"What are you talking about Ragna?" Celica asked. "You saw the water it was hot and everything."

A drop of water falls on Celica's top causing it to dissolve and expose her breasts.

"EEP!" Celica also covers her breasts.

That brief flash of boobs was enough to get Ragna thinking about Celica's breasts again and now with the image of her pink nipples has ger cock starting to getting hard once more.

"What is that that I'm feeling near my butt?" Celica unknowingly reaches around to grasp the rising dick.

Ragna lets out a low groan. "Celica, please take your hand off of what your touching…"

"It feels hot and its getting bigger?" Celica finally turns her head to see what shes grasping lets go and jumps off of Ragna in shock. "I-I-Is that a…"

"Celica, calm down," Ragna said, trying to control the situation. "It's nothing to be worried about." She thinks to herself. " _This is not how I wanted her to find out._ "

"I didnt know you had a boy's thingy. Does that mean your a… um, what did Makoto call it? Futa?"

" _Aaaand shes taking this way better than I thought she would._ " Ragna thought.

"So you know what a futa is?" she asked.

Celica nodded. "Makoto and Noel told me about them. Makoto even showed me her thingy in the girls changing room one day."

" _I need to have a serious chat with Noel and her friend about the stuff they talk about in public,"_ Ragna thinks to herself." _Maybe give them a good bonk on the head._ "

"So, you're okay with this?" Ragna asked

Celica nodded. "I'm okay with it. Even though my sister always told me not to get near guys, she never said anything about futas. Besides, I've always wanted kids so yay!" Celica responds ecstatically throwing her hands in the air.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA! Your getting ahead of yourself. I don't even know if I can knock up a girl I mean I have balls but… anyway, please cover yourself." Ragna blushed as she said that.

"Don't worry about it we're both girls… kind of. Do you wanna do it?" Celica looks expectantly.

"Do what? What do you mean?" Ragna asked, trying to redirect the conversation.

Celica giggled. "I'm talking about sex, you big dummy. And according to Makoto, futas can get a girl pregnant if they have testicles and she taught me about all the details in it, like what a blowjob, titjob, cunnilingus, and anal is, but not how to do them, saying something about you knowing what to do. Oh, she also mentioned something called a creampie." Celica then ponders how to do them.

" _Celica knows all of this, but doesn't know a word for penis? I'm gonna kill that horny squirrel for teaching Celica all this stuff about sex. And how does she know that futas can get a girl pregnant? Does she have experience in it? Also, now I'm sure this was all setup. No way this is a coincidence. In fact, I'm surprised I'm still hard throughout this conversation._ "

Ragna sighs. "Okay Celica, we'll have sex."

"YAY! Lets try a blowjob!" Celica suggested.

"Wait, we'll try that another time for now just lie down." Ragna grabs Celica's shoulders and lightly pushes her down. "And let me do all the work."

Ragna slides off her swimsuit bottoms the only intact swimsuit.

Ragna begins kissing down her leg. " _Man Celica has got some great legs. They can give Noel a run for their money_ "

"What are you going to- oooooh~"

Just as Celica begins to speak, Ragna begins her assault on Celica's virgin core. She begins with soft licks, then moves onto to using two fingers to dig a little into her.

"W-What are you doing to me?" Celica moans out.

Continuing to use her fingers Ragna looks up at Celica. "This is cunnilingus with some light fingering and-" Ragna begins to go a little deeper making Celica moan louder.

"Its about to get a lot more intense!" Ragna twists her fingers then removes them.

"Haaah~ Wha… did you stop?"

Ragna then moves her head back and begins to lick Celica's cunt once more, going deeper than before as she licked all around. Ragna then uses her free hand to uncover her clit.

"Don't stop, I can feel something," Celica cries out

" _Time for the finisher_." Ragna thought before moving her head and positioning two fingers with a claw preparing to dig back into Celica's pussy. However, Ragna leads in by nibbling on Celica's clit then thrusting her fingers homing in onto her G-spot.

"AHHHHHHH!" Celica screams out, the orgasm being too much for her. She begins to squirt, covering Ragna.

"Wow, that was like a geyser. Celica, are you alright?" Ragna asks.

"Wha?" Celica mumbles.

"I'll take that as a maybe," Ragna said as she takes a look at Celica's semi-conscious form and sees her leaking pussy. She looks at her dick and licks her lips. "Well, it was her idea, so she wouldn't mind if I continued without her being fully conscious right? I hope this doesn't hurt her."

Ragna kneels over Celica grips her dick and slides slowly into her pussy with some struggle. "Wow, she is a lot tighter than my fingers made it seem. This is a problem when you work with a dick that's 8 inches at full mast and pretty thick too."

As Ragna finishes bragging, Celica regains a bit of consciousness and slams Ragna's dick into her pussy by closing her legs behind her back.

"Whoa!" Ragna falls a bit but stops just before she slams face to face with Celica. "Celica, you're up. Are you okay?"

"I feel perfectly fine, you fantastic stud~" Celica says in a seductive voice.

Ragna looked at her suspiciously. "Uh… Celica, are you sure your feeling fine because- AH!"

She was interrupted by Celica forcing her to thrust by loosening and tightening her legs each time.

"Come on, big girl," Celica said in her new confident voice. "Show me what you can do."

Ragna sighed and hardened her features. "You asked for it. I'm taking control of this again."

After that statement, Ragna begins to thrust strongly into Celica, slamming into her womb repeatedly.

"Damn, you do know what you're doing," Celica moaned. "Keep going, I'm almost there again."

"What has gotten into her? I've never seen her act like this its like shes an entirely different person." Ragna grunts "Oh no I can't hold it im gonna cum"

Ragna thrusts a bit more before slamming into Celica's womb and flooding it with warm, thick cum.

"Ah… that's the stuff," Celica sighs contently. She loosens her legs, causing Ragna to fall back with cum dripping down her cock.

Ragna pants heavily, exhausted from the experience. "Well that should be enou-uuu~" She felt some slight pressure as Celica grabs her dick and stands over it.

"I'm not finished yet," she purred lustfully. "I still haven't gotten off again and you're stiff as a rock. Time for round 2."

Celica slams down on Ragna's dick riding her cowgirl style, making the reaper moan.

"Now, what was that about taking control?" she teased.

"Celica, please stop," Ragna moaned. "My dick is a little sensitive." She tried to maintain her cool, but it's really hard with the smaller girl riding her hard.

"No way," Celica moaned in response. "I've waited too long to have sex with you and we will keep going until I'm satisfied." She leans forward to grope Ragna's breasts and pulls and twists her nipples while speeding up her riding.

"I can't handle this intense pleasure need to speed up her orgasm," Ragna moaned. "I know what to do."

Ragna grabs onto Celica's breasts, but instead of pulling and twisting on both, she nibbles and sucks on the right while pulling on the left.

"OH GOD!" Celica moaned in ecstacy. "PLEASE KEEP DOING THAT, IT FEELS AMAZING! I THINK I'M GONNA-"

Celica silently orgasms and squirts all over Ragna's stomach. The tightening pressure causes Ragna to also blow her load in Celica's womb again.

Ragna gets up, trying to catch her breath. "There… you should be satisfied… now."

Ragna trails off by the sight of Celica bending over holding her ass cheeks apart while her pussy drips copious amounts semen.

"Hey," Celica panted. "You still have… one more hole… to fill… why don't you fix that?" She swayed her ass to tempt her.

Ragna's dick is at full mast once again and she violently thrusts right into Celica's expectant asshole.

"MMM!" Celica moaned as she felt the large member penetrate her other hole. Damn, that hurts so good. Let's fuck like the dirty animals we are."

Ragna grips Celica's waist and thrusts strongly into her ass. "I don't know who you are or what you did with the real Celica."

"I'm the same Celica," she said while panting. "I'm just the hidden desire every innocent girl like me harbors. I probably won't remember this when I wake up in the morning- fuck thats good- but I will give you the best fuck of your life."

Ragna grinned. "Damn, if your going to be like this every time we have sex, then I don't mind. And just so you know, this is already the best fuck of my life. Those NOL sluts have nothing on you." She leans in to grasp Celica's left tit with one hand.

"That explains why your so experienced," Celica moaned. "You fucked NOL girls while on your "terrorist attacks" huh?"

Ragna chuckled. "Yeah. Did Noel tell you about those reports that I supposedly killed people? Maybe when the cauldrons blew up, but I didn't kill people directly. She thrusted faster. "I'm about to cum."

"Is that what its called?" Celica asked, feeling the reaper throb inside her ass. "Well, then I'm about cum too. How about you give me a deep kiss while we do?"

Celica turns her head to get a kiss, but Ragna stops thrusting, pulls out and flips Celica on her back and thrusts back into her ass and gives Celica a deep passionate kiss. They fight for tongue dominance with neither coming out on top until the time comes where they cum.

Ragna pulls her head back from the kiss to see Celica's face when she cums and without Ragna's strong tongue to keep her shut, Celica screeches out in pleasure first then the tightening of her ass makes Ragna cum as well with a hefty grunt.

Ragna's flaccid dick slides out of Celica's ass and she falls to the side out of breath and she looks at Celica, who was also panting heavily and looks up at the ceiling. Ragna felt Celica grabbing onto her arm and looks at her.

"That was fantastic do you mind if we cuddle?" Celica asks in a similar tone to the usual Celica.

"Yeah sure" Ragna answers and lifts Celica up to move her onto her stomach and lays her head between her breasts. "This should be more comfortable."

"Yeah, it is." Celica looks up at Ragna. "Does this mean we're a thing now?"

Ragna responds with a peck on Celica's lips. "Totally."

"Be sure to tell that to the me that is normally around, okay?" Celica asked as she looks at Ragna with tiredness in her eyes.

"Don't worry I will for now…" Ragna yawns as she shuts her eyes. "Let's just get some sleep."

Celica yawns as well. "Yeah… good idea." She rests her head in a comfortable position on Ragna's boobs.

* * *

"Come on, Noellers, you're such a slow poke!" a familiar chipper voice is heard saying.

"You're going too fast Makoto!" Noel complains as she carries Kagura on her back. "And besides, you're the one who made me carry Kagura after you knocked her unconscious for hitting on you."

Makoto sighs in frustration. "She had it coming. She knows that I'm not interested, but she keeps trying. Besides, I just want to see if Celica and Ragna are an item now. I knew I should have asked the professor to put up cameras before they got there."

Noel frowned. "Makoto, you can't just spy on people if you're trying to get them together. We don't even know if they made it to that spring Kagura talked about."

"Oh please, Noel," Makoto said. How bad can it be? It's not like Tao entrusted Celica with the map. She's not that dumb… right?"

They look at each other with horrified expressions. "We need to hurry," they said in unison.

Makoto takes Kagura off Noel's shoulders and makes a beeline to the spring. Kagura began to stir from the sudden movement.

"Oh, my cute Noel," she moaned as she groped Makoto. "When did you get such full-"

*BONK*

And Makoto knocks her unconscious once more.

"Noel, did you hear what-"

"I'll hit her later," Noel interrupted. "For now let's get there as fast as we can." She silently cries while touching her chest.

They reach the site of the spring and Noel runs for the cabin to look for signs of them. Makoto tosses Kagura onto the floor, not caring where she lands.

"Those color bath salts really went well with the glow of the crystals and the plants at night. I am quite proud of myself," Makoto said smugly. "Thank God the professor's super miracle grow sped up the process enough to make this possible."

Noel comes back running from the cabin. "They made it, Makoto."

"Thats great!" the squirrel cheered.

"But the only signs that they were here are their clothes that are folded on top the bed and the mostly empty bottle of Golden Angel," Noel adds.

Makoto scratched her head. "Mostly empty? I bet it was Ragna who messed up in applying it. Well, the only person who knows this area is currently out cold. How are we going to wake her up?"

The girls think for a bit when Noel gets the idea. Noel whispers into Kagura's ear. "Makoto will give you a blowjob if you wake up."

Almost instantaneously, Kagura springs up. "Whose gonna give who a what kind of job?"

Makoto facepalms and sighs in annoyance. "I sure hope she doesn't remember what you just said to her, Noel."

The blonde let out a nervous laugh.

"Alright… well, where did I wake up now?" Kagura looks around. "Hey, this looks like my sex cabin overlooking my man-made hot spring, except it looks way better more scenic and romantic."

"Thats because it is," Makoto said. "I changed it up to set up Celica and Ragna to become an item and they seem to have gotten here but we can't find them."

Kagura looked at her in disbelief. "Aw man! You set up my to get somebody that's not to get laid?"

"Well, it was mine and Noel's idea because Celica's birthday is today. So we set it up so that their together for the day before and during her birthday and throw her a surprise birthday party by waking them up in the cabin. But we forgot to factor in Tao's stupidity and Celica's horrible sense of direction."

"Okay," Kagura sighed. "I don't mind any of that as long as you say that it's also a gift from me because I didn't know her birthday was September 8th."

"None of us did," Makoto replied. "Well, maybe the professor did, but we found out from Celica herself, but fine. Now where do you think they could be?"

"Did you look behind the waterfall? I had a cave created out of the natural crystal deposits in the back."

"There's a cave behind the waterfall?" Noel asks

"Of course!" Kagura beamed. "What kind of waterfall doesn't have a cave behind it? But those crystals and the ground they grow out of is the only natural thing about this spring not counting the plant life. But I do appreciate what you did to the place the lost in the forest aspect really works for it."

"Okay," Makoto said. "So we'll look back there. But before we do Noel, you can do the honors?"

Kagura tilted her head. "Honors? Honors for what?"

Noel summons Bolverk and shoots at Kagura's groin.

"GAAAAH MY NUTS! WHY NOEL, WHY?!" Kagura cries out.

"Ah, Kagura's suffering music to my ears," Makoto sighed. "Now, let's check behind that waterfall."

Makoto and Noel walk to the waterfall while Kagura hobbles behind them. "Man am I glad that those don't shoot real bullets," she groaned.

They make it to the waterfall. Noel is the first to speak. "So how are we suppose to-"

"GERONIMOOOOOO!" Makoto shouts as she jumps through the falls

Water splashes onto Noel. "MAKOTO!"

"MAKE WAAAAAY!" Kagura shouts also jumping in after Makoto.

Noel groans in frustration. "Fine… HERE I GOOO!" She jumps through as well and lands in the small puddle on the other side. "We could have swam under the it you know?"

"Not as fun, but look Noellers," Makoto said.

Noel looks around the surrounding cave "Wow... it's beautiful."

"I wasn't talking about the rocks. Look." Makoto points over to where Kagura is standing. "It worked."

Noel's sees where Makoto is pointing "Awww… what is Kagura doing?"

Noel and Makoto walk over to where Kagura is standing. "What are you doing?"

Kagura continues looking at the pair not hearing Makoto's question and talks to herself. "You know, they both have great bodies. Celica's got some great legs and a nice plump ass and Ragna's got some great tits and a pretty sizable dick. I wouldn't mind having an orgy with her, but she's gotta let me in on a threesome with her and Celica first."

Makoto punches Kagura in the gut and Noel smacks her in the head with Bolverk.

"Owwww... why did you do that?" Kagura complains.

"Nobody needs your pervy commentary," Makoto said. "Now, let's go to the cabin to dry off and let these two sleep off their night some more."

"I'm not asleep."

They turn around to see that Ragna is wide awake but remaining still so she doesn't wake Celica.

"So before I say anything, could you give Kagura a hit to the groin for me?" Ragna asks.

"No problem." Makoto says hitting Kagura in the dick.

"Gaaaaah! Whyyyy!" Kagura screams in anguish.

"I think she's suffered enough," Noel sighed. "Sorry, Ragna."

Ragna waved it off. "That's fine, Noel. Makoto did a good enough job for me."

"Your welcome," Makoto said with a smile. "Anytime I get to cause pain to Kagura is a highlight of my day for me."

"Makoto baby, what about that special ti-GAH!" Makoto interrupts Kagura with a punch to the face.

Ragna gives a light chuckle. "Right, well, as fun as it is cause Kagura pain, I have a couple things to say." Ragna points to Makoto. "I want to fight you at some point."

"What? Why?" Makoto whines.

"For teaching Celica about all the intricacies about sex and what futas are. If your intention was to get us together I would have eased her into it rather than just being blunt like you were."

"Oh… right…" Makoto said, drooping her ears and pushing her index fingers together. She soon perks up afterwards. "Fine, we'll fight. But I won't make it easy."

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Ragna turns to Noel. "And you…"

"Me?" Noel asked, pointing to herself.

"Why didn't you try to stop her?" Ragna asked.

"I tried," Noel whined. "But Makoto didn't listen to me."

"You didnt say anything, Noel," Makoto lied.

"I did!" Noel snapped. "But you kept interrupting me, so I couldn't get a word in edgewise."

"Sure you did," Makoto said sarcastically.

"Makoto!"

" _Well that explains why Celica said that Noel was involved,_ " Ragna thought.

An argument ensues between Noel and Makoto but Ragna interrupts with a "ENOUGH!" They stop immediately and Kagura looks up from her pained state.

Celica moves a bit and Ragna pets her to calm her down. "Shhh…"

"Awww…" Noel and Makoto cooed in tandem.

"Nice," Kagura says.

"Right, where was I? Oh, I remember. So whose idea was it to do this? Was it Kagura's?

Noel speaks up. "It was mine and Makoto's idea. Kagura only found out about it after we came to find you."

"TRAITOR!" Kagura yells out.

Makoto bonks her on the head again knocking her out. "Continue, Noel."

Noel nodded. "So Celica mentioned that her birthday was coming up and we thought that getting you and her together would be the best birthday gift we could give her… but we didn't take into account Tao's stupidity."

" _I don't think anybody can predict Tao_ " Ragna thought. "Why didn't you just ask her what she wanted?"

"We did," Makoto interjects. "But she said she didn't want anything."

"So, you both came to the conclusion that hooking us up would be the best gift for her?" Ragna asked.

"Yes," They say simultaniously.

"Right… since it worked so well, on behalf of me and my girlfriend, thank you," Ragna said.

Noel and Makoto high fived in triumph.

"So need help getting up?" Makoto asks

"Nah, I think we'll stay here for a bit," Ragna replies. "By the way, when's her birthday?"

"Today," Noel says

Ragna goes pale. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"

Celica moves a bit more and Ragna goes back to petting her.

Noel jumps back. "Well, we didn't know until a couple days ago, so this was last minute."

Ragna facepalms. "Of course…"

Makoto grins widely. "Well, if it's any consolation, judging by the smell of sex still lingering a bit, you probably will give her her gift in 8 months."

Ragna sighed. "Sheesh, I'm not prepared to be a parent, if that's the case."

"Nobody is but its still a learning experience," Makoto said. I think its time we head back we'll make lunch in the cabin you think you guys will be out by then?"

Ragna nods. "I think so. Just keep Noel away from the kitchen."

"Hey!" Noel whines.

Makoto grins."Don't worry, I know."

"HEEEEEY!" Noel whines louder.

"By the way, how did you know about this spot?" Ragna asked

"Oh, it belongs to Kagura and well…" Makoto coughs. "Nevermind. Just know its a place where Kagura takes her girls to have sex with."

Ragna sighed again."Well, you guys get going I'm gonna take a nap 'till Celica gets up."

"Okay." And with that, Makoto picks up Kagura and leaves with Noel following behind.

Ragna pets Celica again and notices shes smiling. "What are you dreaming about?"

* * *

Celica is looking up at the stars with a roaring campfire. A stranger with white hair, a closed eye and a hanging jacket is sitting across from her.

"Hey Celica, what are you thinking about?" the stranger asks.

Celica turns to her. "Hm? Oh, I'm just thinking about my sister we couldn't celebrate my birthday before I went off to look for our father," she replied.

"Is that so? When was it?"

"Last week."

The stranger grins. "Well, then happy late birthday. How about when this is all over, I help you celebrate with a party at your home."

Celica smiled. "That sounds nice. Hey, do you mind if I sleep next to you tonight?"

"Yeah, sure." The stranger leans back on a tree and opens her arm and Celica joins her.

"Hey, Bloodedge… do you think you'll ever get your memory back?" Celica asks

"I hope so, but I'm in no rush because I don't mind making some new ones with you," Bloodedge replied.

"That's sweet," Celica yawned.

Bloodedge yawned as well. "We should get to sleep."

Bloodedge moves Celica's head closer and rests her head on Celica's.

"Mmm… I love you Bloodedge," Celica whispers.

"Hmm? What did you say?" Bloodedge asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

* * *

"Mmmm… I love you Ragna," Celica sleep talks. "Best birthday ever."

Ragna barely hears, but she kisses her forehead. "I love you too Celica."

* * *

 **KS: If I have any commentary to offer, it's that even if Kagura is a girl in this universe, she's prone to suffer for her perverted nature.**

 **Fem!Kagura: What?**

 **KS: Anyway, that's all the time for today, folks. Please leave your comments in the section below and be sure to fave this fic. Also, happy birthday to Celica. Show the girl some love. Good day.**


End file.
